mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance Episode Three
"Get in there, quick!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Pinkie rotated the valve as the blizzard got closer, until she heard the metal door unlock, she opened it and jumped in just a few moments before the blizzard hit, falling on top of a crate, closing the door... Poor her didn't know the door was locked again as soon as she closed it... "WHAT?!" Pinkie banged on the door... "WE'RE STUCK!" "I'm already stuck here, in your hard head...so what? Atleast now you feel what I feel..." Pinkie suddenly tripped on her own hooves and fell off the crate. She picked herself up slowly and painfully. Ahead of her, was a tunnel with two paths... "Oh...great..." "Which way now? I'm not in control of your body, I just observe..." Pinkie did a little game of eeny, meeny, miny, moe. The selected path was the one to the right... Pinkie, still in pain, slowly walked through it... There was a door right to the end of the tunnel, and there were crates scattered everywhere, but one caught Pinkie's attention... One had a note on top of it... Pinkie grabbed it and read it... "From: Doesn't matter To: Whoever find this The facility was overrun by those things...I was the only one to come this far...Only to find out that the shitty metal door is locked from the outside...they locked me here...so no one could come out and...spread it... So much work...to no reward... If you're reading this, I'll probably be already dead...DO NOT ATTEMP TO ENTER THE FACILITY!" Pinkie put the letter down... "Things? Facility?" "This sounds so cliché..." "Well...what now?" "Well, the door back there is locked, and your grumpy grandpa wants you here...so go in!" "But the note said-" "The note said do not enter the same facility your grandfather is in...he might be in danger...think about it!" Pinkie reflected... "He probably wants you to go in a kick ass rampage against these things this guy mentioned...And you saw the damage you did to my beautiful body back there..." Rainbow Dash said, "...you monster..." she whispered... "Yeah..." Pinkie smirked... "Now, you're going in there and saving your grandfather..." "YEAH!" she yelled. Pinkie started trotting the door just next to her... However, it was locked... "Wow, what a buzzkill..." Pinkie frowned and looked behind herself... It turns out that behind the crate that had the note, was the rotting corpse of the writer... Pinkie walked to it and started searching it's pockets... "How unprofessional..." Rainbow Dash commented... Pinkie, then, found a key in it's shirt's front right pocket... "He probably locked the door so no one can enter...too bad I will!" Pinkie went to the door and inserted the key and twisted it... She found herself in a room with a table, a radio, a construction helmet and a flashlight... She could also see a hammer... Pinkie grabbed the flashlight... "How are we going to carry it?" That's when Pinkie saw a duct paper on top of the radio... Pinkie grabbed it and also the helmet next to it, and using the duct paper, attached the flashlight to the top of the helmet... "Great...but does it work?" Pinkie pressed the button, and it turned on... "Nice!" Pinkie also opened the drawner, and saw a few batteries inside it... "Where do I put those?" Pinkie remembered the writer's corpse... She ran to it and took off it's shirt, and put it on... "I won't even say anything about this...since you already have that dress of yours..." Pinkie ran back to the table and threw the batteries to the shirt's front right pocket... "Hey, hey, hey! The hammer!" "What about it?" "What do you mean 'what about it'? We need a weapon, after all the facility is infested with 'things'!" "Fine..." Pinkie grabbed it and put it to her left front pocket... "Now...this radio here..." Pinkie turned it on and tried finding a frequency... All she could hear was static... Pinkie grumped... She looked to the drawner again, and more to the end of it, she could see a tape... "Cliché..." Pinkie grabbed it and inserted it to the radio... A male old voice came out of it... "This is the eight audio log from Gary Tree...first, let's start off with a weird sighting I saw today... I saw two ponies in red gear walking around the mountain before it got too foggy and I couldn't see shit... Weirder is, I was told that those ponies were actually some kind of guides that helped our workers around the open...thing is, a few weeks ago they apparently died, as they were struck by a blizzard and never heard from again..." Pinkie's eyes opened wide open before shivering... "Well, some ponies say they still haunt this place, and legend says, if you see them, that's because a blizzard's coming...Well, I don't believe in ghosts, so...I'll believe that sighting was just me seeing things..." "Clichéééé..." Rainbow Dash commented... "Well, anyways, we're already testing this virus of ours out on rats...the virus not only deforms their bodies, but also make them more hostile... Soon, we'll test it on our captives... Gary Tree signing off for now...peace!" The radio went back to static... "Captives?" "Well, it looks like your capture and killing methods come from your grandfather!" "Oh, shut up..." Pinkie jumped out of the chair and went to the next door... Vengeance Episode Four Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Mental Illness